


Little Lie

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: But actually just a really cute date idea, Fireworks, Implies James Wilson/Gavin Free, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael has a crush on Aleks but believes he doesn't feel the same. Aleks takes Michael on a trip to the beach to show him that he's wrong.





	Little Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested this and I had to put through. It's short but sweet. I also wrote it at literally two in the morning so I apologize for any errors.

“It’s funny. I’m the one who wears the glasses, but  _ you _ are the one who’s blind.” Michael had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. A glare on his face and lips pressed to a line. He faced Aleks. The bleach blond hair of his was a mess. His face contorted in confusion. Michael could see James a foot or so behind him. He was out of earshot. Michael was grateful for that.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Aleks furrowed his brows. Michael jabbed a finger in the direction of James. “Him. He’s what that’s supposed to mean. What the fuck Aleks?” Michael put his hand back in his pocket as Aleks glanced back to James. The younger man looked at Michael again. “He’s just.. we’re supposed to go do something .” “A fucking date,” Michael scoffed, “God Aleks. You’re so stupid sometimes.” 

 

Aleks looked at him in shock. “Do I have to spell it out for you dumbass?” Michael was furious. His jealousy was way too present. Aleks looked dumbfounded. “I like you. I like you a whole fucking lot, okay? Why do you think I’ve been around here lately?” “I thought it was a crew thing..” Aleks mumbled, “Michael I-“ “No. save it. Just.. just go off with him,” Michael turned on his heel. He made his way right for the door. “Michael please.” Aleks tried to grab his arm. Michael jerked it away and kept walking. 

 

“Michael! Just- just fucking  _ stop _ for a second, dude,” Aleks shouted and looked at him. Michael turned around to face him. “Trying to break my heart more?” Michael growled out lowly. “Jesus fucking Christ dude. Just come with us. Get in the car.” “Why the hell would I get in a car with you?” Michael glared. “Just get in the car!” Aleks shouted. Michael belligerently followed. He pushed into the backseat behind James. 

 

The ride was annoyingly quiet. Michael sat in the back with a scowl on his face. He was confused and pissed off. He was even more confused when Aleks pulled up to an abandoned area of the beach. “Okay what the fuck? You two gonna murder me or something?” Michael asked them. “We aren’t gonna kill you,” James spoke up as he got out. Aleks got out and asked Michael to follow. When Michael got out, he noticed a certain messy haired Brit walking up and slinging an arm around James. Michael has never been this confused in his life. 

 

Gavin waved at him. Michael returned the wave. “Can you tell me what’s happening?” Gavin shrugged and smirked at him, “You’ll see.” “Alright. Everybody just stop with this cryptic bullshit. Aleks, I want to-“ Michael glanced around but didn’t see him, “Aleks?” Michael felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned that way. Gavin was motioning to the water. Michael looked that way and furrowed his brows. 

 

There was a crackle and a boom. Bright light flooded onto the sand and the bodies standing there. Michael became entranced in the fireworks. He noticed the arms wrapping around his waist from behind only when he was pulling back into a body. “Like it huh? This is why James and I were hanging out all the time,” said a voice Michael knew belonged to Aleks, “I was working on this for you.” 

 

Michael sighed as he leaned back against Aleks, “You actually let me believe you liked someone else rather than tell me you were doing this?” Aleks hummed a big and nodded, “Sounds stop now that you’re saying it out loud.” “You’re so fucking stupid,” Michael huffed. His eyes were still focused on the sparks of color in front of them. “I just wanted to do something special. I know you have the whole things about big romantic gestures so..” Aleks was talking as he rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder comfortably. 

 

“You’re an ass,” Michael huffed at him. “Admit you liked it,” Aleks chuckled. The sound was so perfect to Michael. “Alright fine. Fuck you, Aleks. I loved it.” Aleks was turning Michael around to face him now. A grin was plastered on Aleks’s face that Michael now saw was present. They were so close now. Chests pressed together and Aleks’s arms wrapped around Michael’s waist. Michael let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

There was only a moment before Aleks was leaning towards him, and Michael was closing the gap. It was a sweet kiss so full of unsaid emotions. Michael let his eyes close as he leaned into it. Neither of them really wanted this moment to end. It was too perfect with the fireworks going off behind them. When they pulled away, there was only an inch or two separating them. Michael saw that stupid grin on Aleks’s face faded to a soft smile. “Nothing beats a first kiss,” Aleks said with a chuckle, making Michael smile. He was going to forgive Aleks for his little lie.


End file.
